Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard presently under development, and extensions of such standards, to transmit, receive and store digital video information more efficiently.
Extensions of some of the aforementioned standards, including H.264/AVC, provide techniques for multiview video coding in order to produce stereo or three-dimensional (“3D”) video. In particular, techniques for multiview coding have been proposed for use in AVC, with the scalable video coding (SVC) standard (which is the scalable extension to H.264/AVC), and the multi-view video coding (MVC) standard (which has become the multiview extension to H.264/AVC).
Typically, stereo video is achieved using two views, e.g., a left view and a right view. A picture of the left view can be displayed substantially simultaneously with a picture of the right view to achieve a three-dimensional video effect. For example, a user may wear polarized, passive glasses that filter the left view from the right view. Alternatively, the pictures of the two views may be shown in rapid succession, and the user may wear active glasses that rapidly shutter the left and right eyes at the same frequency, but with a 90 degree shift in phase.